stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Costume Stats
Spoiler Costume Mask: Full face, generally black, blue in some early appearances. White lenses are either normal eye size, or Spiderman size. Sometimes the large lenses are shiny. Had a hole in the back for a period of time for blonde ponytail to stick out of. Was given Starlite nightvision and infrared lenses later in Steph's career as well as an encrypted radio comm-link. Cloak: Generally purple/eggplant, pink/magenta in some appearances. Has a hood that generally has a point at the front, though this is sometimes not the case. Was reinforced with Kevlar later in Steph's career. Suit: Generally purple/eggplant, pink/magenta in some appearances. Full body covering, sometimes has piping or seams running up the body. Generally looks like an easily stretchable cloth, but sometimes behaves like spandex. Was reinforced with Kevlar later in Steph's career. Sash and utility belt: Generally black, blue in some early appearances. Sash is either very large with a circular metal piece in the middle (silver or white), or smaller with the same piece, or smaller with a silver square piece. In early appearances the utility belt had several white notches, with a white grapple line intricately threaded between them. Later the belt was plain black, sometimes with visible pockets or gray canisters or with a single coil of grapple line attached to the right side. Sometimes the pockets were white. In earlier appearances the belt had underwear-on-the-outside-attached, first it was leather, then stretchy black cloth. Later it had nothing attached. Belt loaded with weapons including smoke bombs, grappling hooks, and staff. Gloves: Generally black, blue in some early appearances. Regular forearm length gloves, had metal bands around them in some early appearances. Were tight fitting and past Steph's elbows for a period. Boots: Generally black, blue in some early appearances. In early appearances, had metal bands around them and were open at the tops. Sometimes one boot was thigh high with a white band around it, while the other one was a normal pirate style calf length boot. For a period, both boots were thigh high and spandex like. In both earlier and later periods, the boots were both calf length and pirate style. Flat heeled in all appearances. Usually have gray rubber bottoms, usually ridged. Legband: A metal ridged band is present on the left leg in almost all appearances, but absent in some. Either white or silver. One artist drew it having pockets, like a utility belt. Robin Costume: Regular costume: Red and green Kevlar tunic, has a Robin emblem that is a black circle with a yellow R on top, as well as yellow lacing. Short green-sleeved tunic longer than Tim Drake's so that it resembles a dress. Black and yellow reversible kevlar cape. Steel-toed leather boots with Nomex-reinforced, thermally-stable, rubberized soles and split asymptotic slingshot heels. Green gloves. Red headband to keep blonde hair (usually spiky due to hair gel) back. Sometimes head band has two small ridges at top. Standard yellow utility belt with basic Robin weapons, including grappling hook, smoke bombs, and batarangs. Optional green elbow pads. Unisex Costume: Same as regular costume except instead of dress, the tunic extends to be a unitard over the leggings, not different from Tim Drake's design. Black headband replaces a red one and it includes two yellow legbands, with pockets containing weapons. Includes green elbow pads. Reinforced Armor costume: This is similar to the Unisex costume only it includes much greater protection. There is an aluminum fiberglass weave in addiction to the Kevlar in cape and outfit, bigger pouches on the utility belt, a larger gorget/collar that reaches to cover the base of the skull and jaw. The armor is protection against knives and other weapons, even in the collar, but causes itching as a side effect. It has long armored green sleeves and black gloves, with yellow snap buttons on the shirt as opposed to lacing. World Without Young Justice Costume: Presumably outfitted with the same Kevlar protection as other Robin costumes, it has the red and green tunic that is similar to Dick Grayson's with yellow lacing, green short sleeves, but with a red and black Robin symbol. Also has green gloves. Black utility belt is in same style as Spoiler utility belt with gray canisters. Stocks the usual weapons and a bo staff. Plain green leggings are worn, along with thigh high, thick, black leather boots. The mask extends from the neck of the yellow and black reversible cape, and covers the jaw and nose. It is either green or the same black of the cape. Hair is either chin length or worn in a ponytail. African costume: Materials uncertain, but appears to be dark blue split sarong and purple cape with thick white undercloth. Dead Iba head is worn, along with lots of fur in various places. Part of the cape and a red cloth are wrapped around face. War paint is applied copiously, and hair is pinned back in ponytail. Includes fingerless black gloves that are fur trimmed. Big brown fur trimmed boots are worn. All materials were quickly grabbed from the cart of things given to Dr. Leslie Thompkins and Steph as payment for their services by the African people. Batgirl Costume v1 (Cassandra's): Cassandra Cain's costume has a black Single-piece memory-weave cowl with detachable stitched mouth and black lenses capable of Starlite night vision and infrared. The one peice black body suit has yellow bordered bat emblem on the chest, and the whole suit is outfitted with Kevlar-reinforced and Nomex-interwoven material The large yellow utility belt contains standard Batgirl tools: batarangs, grappling gun, and smoke bombs included. We also have black gloves with standard three gauntlet edges and steel-toed black leather boots with Nomex-reinforced, thermally-stable, rubberized soles and split asymptotic slingshot heels. They blend in perfectly with the rest of the uniform. The long black cape has kevlar weave and small points on each shoulder. Batgirl Costume v2: Black/Dark purple single peice memory weave cowl with infrared and night vision lense capability and a hole in the back for hair to come through. There is a one piece black/dark purple body suit with ribbed eggplant siding and yellow bat emblem on chest. Kevlar-reinforced and Nomex-interwoven material. There's also hipslung yellow utility belt with holder for extendable bo staff and includes batarangs, ice disks, and smoke bombs. The yellow legband is made up of containers that also hold weapons. The black/dark purple gloves have three gauntlet edges and ridges and grooves along the wrist, palms, and fingers for better grip. The black/dark purple boots have hard rubberized soles and two gauntlet edges. The kevlar weave cape is reversible black/dark purple and eggplant.